


PAX Assiduity

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort, Hands, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Touching, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: Anthony lost his PAX pass. His friend Luke returns it, but wants something to repay the favour. Fair enough.Ah. Sex happened.(n. assiduity - the state of showing lots of attention, effort or care)[022]





	PAX Assiduity

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh where's that Jiggly smut at tho? Let me die with my PandaToonz and JigglyCat in peace.
> 
> RIP me. Hopefully better writers will take this as a nudge nudge.

Anthony lays on his stomach with his arms wrapped under one of the softest pillows known to any human alive and his whimpering mouth gasping for relief. You see, ten minutes ago, Luke arrived in his hotel room with more than just his missing PAX pass.

"You actually found it?" he asked so sweetly.  
Luke held the badge out and walked with a little extra bounce in his step than normal. Anthony noticed this, but stupidly went to retrieve said badge anyway, and that's when his hand met more hand and his chin rested on shoulder.

A devious and deep voice whispered, with breath as hot as ash, into his sensitive ear: "When are you gonna repay me, bitch?"  
  
Anthony's eyes popped a bit, and a fire started to simmer a little in his belly. "What kind of...repayment?"  
  
Luke's neck hairs rose from their relaxed stance. That fucking innocent little bastard.  
"I don't know..."

Luke's empty hand rounds Anthony deftly, and Anthony's not aware of it until he can feel a hard, definitive grab on his ass.  
"Maybe a little of this?" Luke says, somehow even deeper.

His initial reaction was panic, admittedly. He'd never been moved on so fast. Sexual partners generally don't waltz in to return something and fondle you in the span of your hallway. But he let the feeling sit, and when he felt Luke crease his shorts into his ass, a strong and careful handling, the lust and the lip biting overtook the doubt.

Luke explored what he was very shortly about to work with. A growl and an impatient confession later, and they were on Anthony's bed clothes-less. Luke straddled Anthony's waist, and they looked at each other in a state of losslessness: each admiring the bodies of their partner, and then Anthony felt **those hands** again. Luke spread his palms over Anthony's belly and rubbed it in circles, squeezing gently and smirking. He could feel an uprising in his ass. He must be doing something right.

"You're so easy to please," Luke said, "and such a lovely man to please you are."

Anthony's body blushed practically everywhere. Luke smiled at the silence and let his hands travel to Anthony's nipples, brushing through well-kept chest hair and the sweat that started to escape from just how hot their bodies were together. For Anthony, it was more of an experience: he could feel every ridge and groove of Luke's hands dragging against his skin, parting through him like a wave against sand as it left him wet and hard. The confidence with Luke's motion was all the more important as his skin sticks  
a little under the gliding touch. And then, the pinch of **those forefingers** sent a shockwave through his chest; electricity dissipated across his rib-cage and dripped off with the resistance of a thick nectar, collecting around his sides and in his spine, oozing away and filling his blood with want.

"That's right. You like my hands, don't you Anthony?" Luke twists Anthony's nipples slowly.  
"I want to hear you moan for me, like a good man would. Tell me if I go too far, okay?"

Anthony managed to get a nod through before slipping back into a world of pure sensation. Luke's breathing started to get more erratic when his hands got to Anthony's rough and furry chin, and then he paused just shy of his lips. Luke could see the weakening gaze Anthony was holding. He was so far gone. How far could he go?

Luke tentatively slipped a finger in between the wet lips, and let Anthony's tongue attend to it, enjoying watching the expression of Anthony's face evolve from a serious advertiser friendly smile to a _Pornhub_ friendly groan. Luke was Anthony's kryptonite, slowly melting and weakening him just by his hands, and he fucking loved it. He got nothing except unadulterated satisfaction watching more of his fingers disappear inside Anthony's hot and greedy mouth. Anthony looked down to Luke's dick, and then reconnected with Luke's gaze.

"You wish," Luke said before shoving his fingers to the back of Anthony's mouth. "I don't think you can handle it, sweetie."  
An offended Anthony nibbled at Luke's fingers as they slid out of his mouth, but this quickly turned to surprise and excitement as Luke sucked on those fingers.

"I love how you treat me. I'm spoiled," Luke affirms.  
His damp hands return to Anthony's belly. This was so close to breaking point, Anthony grips the sheets beneath him in a knot that's tighter than his ass right now.

Luke was softer this time. "Hey, relax a little, or I won't be able to go much further."

Anthony nods, straightening his back and exhaling deeply. He smiled weakly and Luke started again, being careful to not stimulate him too much that it ruins the experience. One breath later, he was plunged into it -- the static of their body hairs were communicating filthy thoughts between them -- as if he had just rode an inflatable ring through a waterfall and he was flying through the air as it shot out from under him. The pure feeling of emotional weightlessness mixed with the physical weight of Luke pinning him down by the ass made him giddy and even more desperate.

"Alright," Luke said, "turn over for me, big boy."

Luke climbed off, but Anthony remained immovable as he soaked in the detail of Luke's build and demanding tones. Jesus, this was one gym cruiser alright: the definition in his abdominals that climbed up his pectorals and over his deltoids made Anthony weak and somewhat insecure. And then he looked down again to the other raging dick in the room.

But then he spotted a third.

"What are you waiting for, Anthony?" Luke asked impatiently.  
"You fucks leave the door open to this shit? The whole fucking floor can hear you, assholes!" Tyler bellowed at them.  
Oh, right. Closing the door wasn't in the route from hallway to mouth-fingering. Anthony winked at him and rolled over. And, suddenly, Tyler was feeling a lot gay.

"Well?" Luke asks. "Are you gonna join in?"  
Tyler pretends to look disgusted, but his clearly visible bulge betrays any sincerity.  
"This is gay," he said, walking towards Anthony's vulnerable body.  
"It's hot, bitch. Why don't you try it?" Luke teases. He slapped Tyler's hoodie-covered back, and in that moment Tyler is reminded he's in a room with two naked guys mid-foreplay, and he was way out of his depth. It was an odd point of his life.

"Shove your fingers in me, asshole," Anthony requested delicately.  
Tyler burst into laughter, and Luke did too after realising.  
"What?" Anthony asked. "What's so funny guys? You're killing the mood. Guys?"  
"Shut up, you kinky pirate," Tyler snapped, "we're having a laugh."

Luke uncovered his mouth and Anthony's waning erection reminded him of what he had left to do. Throat cleared, Luke crouched and ushered Tyler over.  
"So," Luke explained, "Anthony really likes hands."  
"Even cold ones?" Tyler asked, quirking his brow.  
"Find out."

That was the recount of exactly ten minutes. It's now the present, and Anthony is waiting for the touch of a second man in a place so sensitive to him. His dick aches under his weight and the fabric trapping it in a numb enclosure. He knows how loud his mouth is being when Luke raises Anthony's head and slides in sitting beneath him.

"Will you hunker down if I let you have this?" Luke asks, tapping his practically boiling dick against Anthony's soft cheeks.  
Anthony looks like he's going to cry from happiness each time the soft slap of Luke's dick contacts him.  
"Fuck, okay," Luke laughs, "start then!"

Tyler watches Luke's expression morph into an excited and naughty one. He gives Tyler the look of _this guy's fuckin' good_  before Tyler is left to his own devices. And that's where Tyler begins: he approaches the bed and spreads Anthony's legs gently apart, then he kneels between them, scuffing his jeans against Anthony's bare skin, and then he places his hands on Anthony's ass.

Anthony jumps a little from the introduction, but continues to work on Luke like no big deal. This may have been one of the biggest tools he's had in his mouth, but every part of it was a gift to him. Tears slide down his burning cheeks as he feels so fucking loved and grateful. The longing that was once inside him for such an imaginary comfort is being replaced by the soothing words of Luke, the hand rubbing circles around his scalp and Tyler's hands spreading him and getting acquainted with the whole friend fucking ball game.

Tyler's fingers seem to have a mind of their own when they collectively decide to go a little deeper. Apart from his own, Tyler hasn't really felt a dude's butt before. Anthony was hairy down there. Good to know? His fingers rub over Anthony's asshole like it were more normal skin before they find themselves pressing against it. Anthony can't concentrate on relaxing long enough to let them in, so Tyler drools and spits on his ass. He saw that in porn once.

Meanwhile, Luke is getting hotter and more bothered by the second due to Anthony's tongue and throat. With the majority of his length inside Anthony, Luke could only watch Anthony and listen for potential chokes.  
  
"Fuck you," Luke slurs, "why didn't you tell me you were this good at sucking dick before?"

He tightens his grip on Anthony's hair and pushes him down until he can't feel any of himself outside. It's then that he feels the tongue flicking against the base of his shaft, and the throat hugging his dick, and the culmination of the last few minutes are really getting to him.

"I'm gonna cum," Luke warns, and he looks forward to see Tyler face-deep in Anthony's ass and--  
"Fuck!"

Anthony lets Luke's cum rush to the back of his mouth and paint his tongue. He feels every twitch of Luke's dick as it continues to pump into him in several deliveries, and it brings him extremely close to the edge. He can barely deal with the mouthful as Tyler's beard scratches against his ass.

Tyler feels Anthony's ass close around his face just as he starts to lick it. This is something he's not yet accustomed to even in female partners, but he accepts it and continues to lick around Anthony's asshole like it were autopilot. He tastes of sweat, but very little of shame. It's something he could learn to savour.

"Oi," Luke gasps, trying to regain his composure, "you better fuck that. I want to hear him scream."  
Tyler raises his hungry eyes and watches Luke push himself off Anthony and find his jacket. He grabs a small lube bottle and a wrapped condom from it, then grabs Tyler's ass.  
"I hope a large works for you. Could be too big."  
"I think you mean small?"

Tyler lets Luke shimmy his jeans down and rip his boxers off.  
"Huh. Well that's a disappointment," Luke says. "I was right."  
Tyler powers through his angry blush, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth and discovering it fits him just about right.  
"Fuck you, asshole."  
"No, fuck his."

Tyler slides his fingers back into position over the asshole, but he has more success this time with the lube, and they slip in like he's prodding a sponge at first, but the resistance gives way as they get deeper inside. A muffled swear word or two from Anthony's pillow is soon attended to by Luke's supportive lips. So, Tyler draws his fingers in and out at an achingly slow rate. Louder kissing indicates he's doing better.

To a degree, Tyler is awestruck. He likes watching his fingers reduce Anthony to a proportional stream of moans. Recording sessions would never be the same knowing how _easy_  it is to get him to beg and cry. Then again, he didn't particularly want everyone to know how he found out. He stops with the pseudo-punishment and prepares his dick for a new venture.

Pulling the cheeks apart with one hand, Tyler's other is on his shaft, directing it to the right place. With a little whimper and a Luke-approved thumbs up, Tyler pushes himself in.

The first thing he notices is the warmth. Then comes the difference between fingers and dick -- Tyler is suddenly receiving a lot more dick stimulation than he expected, and he's left speechless and open-mouthed. He stops about halfway through his length whilst Luke comforts Anthony and rubs his ears and praises him, but carries on after the adjustment. A few seconds later and he's as much in as he wants to be, and his nuts rest gently on Anthony's ass as a measure.

"This-" Tyler pants, "-this is so fucking good. Holy fuck. Are you okay, Anthony?"  
Luke nods with a warm smile and turns back to soothing him, and Tyler lifts out and shunts in again.  
"Use a bit more lube if you're getting too much friction," Luke reminds Tyler.  
A little squirt runs down Anthony's ass crack, and Tyler fucks it into him gently. He was barely holding himself together at this point as his porn knowledge begins to run thin. Regardless, Tyler gets into a continuous motion of in and out, and Luke is there with the steady flow of reassurance.

With the rhythm down, Tyler dares to go a little further in, and Anthony cries out louder than normal, making Tyler freeze in place.  
"Should I stop?" Tyler asks cautiously.  
Luke laughs. "That means you found his spot. I think you should keep doing that."  
"Okay, sure."

Luke holds Anthony's hand for this new phase, and Tyler resumes fucking Anthony. Luke can tell from each harder squeeze when Tyler's reaching it, and although time feels like it could be stalling, Tyler's conviction is growing steadily with each thrust. Tyler loves not being able to think or stress and instead focus on such simple movements that give him pleasure. And to have such verbal and arousing feedback -- the guttural moaning and the whispers of reassurance and surprise -- was really the icing on the-

Tyler stops inside of Anthony.  
"Cum in me, Tyler. I want you," a voice croaks.  
Those words acted like the open sesame of his personal floodgates, and Tyler holds himself steady as he spurts his load into the condom.  
"Fuck yea Anthony," Tyler mumbles to himself.

After his orgasm subsides, Tyler bins the condom and Luke rolls Anthony back to how they started.  
"That was so fucking great," Anthony sighs. He's drenched his bed covers with a layer of sweat and saliva but he doesn't care.  
"Hey, you were amazing," Luke says, putting a gentle hand against Anthony's flushed face. "Do you need some wat--"  
"I mean this is sweet and all," Tyler interjects, "but you haven't shown me your cum yet, Anthony."

And with that, Tyler wraps a calloused hand around Anthony's shaft and begins to jerk him off. Luke grins and rubs Anthony's chest. It's not long before he's begging them again, ( _fuck me, fuck me_ ), and it's working as Tyler gets long strokes in and Luke squeezes Anthony's arms. He's so pent up, he's been waiting so long and--

Anthony shoots like a rocket; the first load splattering against Luke's chest and his, and the second spurt is less powerful and collects in his bellybutton. Tyler catches the rest in the hand that's not stroking Anthony through the ride, and he stares at it for a while, intrigued. Luke kisses Anthony, and after they've all calmed down to a respectable level, the tissue-box on the bedside stand is quickly whipped off the side and distributed.

"As I was saying before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," Luke says, "you did a great job, Anthony."  
"Yeah," Tyler agrees. "I guess you did okay."  
Anthony processes the night. "I'm happy we didn't get another per--"  
"Knock...knock...R...r...r...room service?"

**_Oh, for fuck's sake._ **


End file.
